fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawley X Masterz (Masterzverse)
Brawley X Masterz (real name: Bradley Xavier Masterson) is a Bakugan brawler, but he is better known as Masterz. He allies with those who fight for truth and rivals with those who are evil and seek destruction. He leads the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. 'Biography' Masterz is a very powerful Pyrus brawler. His original Bakugan was Pyrus Gorem, which evolved into Pyrus Hammer Gorem. His second Guardian Bakugan was Pyrus Freezer whom he met on New Vestroia. He recieved a Neo Dragonoid from the Six Ancient Warriors as a gift from the Perfect Core which he simply calls Drago. Drago is Masterz's third and current Guardian Bakugan. Personality Masterz is a determined and a natural-born leader. Although, he sometimes lets his bad attitude get the best of him which can mess him up. He may not seem like it, but he is shy and kind. Masterz can also be a hothead and does not like to lose. Characteristics Whenever Masterz is in a situation with others that he can handle, he prefers to lead. He rarely follows anyone. His anger can be a great advantage and disadvantage in battle. He is all about powerforce, the balance of strategy and brute force. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes - Genetic Fusion An accident during a brawl cross-contaminated Masterz's DNA with Bakugan DNA. Science cannot explain this, although it is similar how a virus infects a computer. Darkus Drothkenoid's parasites were trying to absorb the life force of Masterz and Phantom, but their will was too strong and instead they absorbed the power of the parasites. Within the parasites was energy stolen from the Sacred Orb, which of course contains the original Bakugan DNA Code. He is now linked with the Element, the Sacred Orb, and the Perfect Core. Masterz has a small connection to every single Bakugan and Special Energy there is. Because of this, he can summon the mighty Dragonoid Colossus.﻿ Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Masterz and Titanium Dragonoid have fled from Earth after the Dyzekian invasion. The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers have become the Brawlers Anonymous and are on the run from a team of masked warriors who want to spread corruption across the dimensions. Bakugan *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid **Pyrus Cross Dragonoid ***Pyrus Helix Dragonoid ****Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid ****Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus *****Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid ******Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Current Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Gorem (Original Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Hammer Gorem (Evolved Original Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Freezer (Second Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Ramdol *Pyrus Strikeflier *Pyrus Dartaak *Pyrus Infinity Helios 'Fusion Bakugan' *FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid﻿ (Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid+Ventus Hawktor.) *FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo (Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid+Ventus Tornado Hawktor) *Pyrus Strike Dragonoid (Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid+Pyrus Strikeflier) Trivia *Many believe they will defeat Masterz, but Masterz is the one who usually ends up winning. *His name is spelled either Masters or Masterz. *Masterz may act conceited or arrogant, but its just an act to keep his confidence up. *So far, Masterz has only been seen losing 1 brawl but it has been mentioned before that he has lost other brawls. *Even though Jade is Masterz's love interest, there have been few moments of romantic tension between him and Emilia. History Background Brawley X Masterz was only 9 years old when cards fell from the sky on Earth. What came out of one of his was a Pyrus Gorem. Through long trials, battles, and adventures, Gorem became Pyrus Hammer Gorem overtime. However, after all Bakugan returned to the New Vestroia, Vestals invaded and Gorem was captured. Masterz partnered up with an escaped prisoner, Pyrus Freezer. Masterz freed Gorem and many other Bakugan, but he kept both Gorem and Freezer close. He decided to enter a tournament held by the Six Ancient Warriors. Gorem had told Masterz that it would be better if he had entered with Freezer. There, he met Axel Payne. Out of thousands of competitors, Masterz place third. For showing great power, skill, and willpower, Apollonir rewarded him with a gift from the Perfect Core; a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, stronger than any other Bakugan alive. The Neo Dragonoid called itself Drago. Masterz entered a tournament on Earth where he met Ventus Phantom and Destroyer, and reunited with Axel. The 4 of them became a brawling team. When word got to the Vestal government how their armies were defeated, they unleashed their ultimate mechanical beast powered by the Six Ancient's power. Drago had already become a Cross Dragonoid after defeating Apollonir long ago. Drago managed to break into the beast's energy core, taking the power, and evolving into Pyrus Helix Dragonoid and winning the battle. Category:Masters Category:Digimaster1